


Respiration (A Valentine for Cosmosmariner)

by the_wretching



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wretching/pseuds/the_wretching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Professor Kulik reluctantly broods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respiration (A Valentine for Cosmosmariner)

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic of fanfic, this is set in cosmosmariner's Distant Voices fanfic-verse.  
> http://cm-fic.livejournal.com/tag/man%20from%20u.n.c.l.e.

December 3, 1971

Professor Kulik was not prone to brooding during office hours. There was little, in fact, he enjoyed more than the sort of one-on-one discussion these meeting hours provided him with his students. In the classroom one rarely got to delve so indulgently into particular issues. He hadn’t expected to enjoy teaching anything outside of the sciences, but had been continually surprised in his first two years at Midwestern how diverting and energizing talking about Slavic culture and history could be. The students were a different breed as well, making philosophical leaps that a physics major would never consider.

But this afternoon, and that whiff of… was it aftershave? … hardly an overpowering odor, yet… Paris. Napoleon still aglow from the shower, settling himself against the couch cushions. The feral sound that had issued from Napoleon’s throat when Illya’s mouth closed on him for the first time…

Kulik blinked hard and realized he had lost the thread of the conversation. “Professor?” Peter was a bright boy whose enthusiasm made a mess of all his papers and Kulik used these visits to encourage the boy to write outlines and stick to them.

“Excuse me, I missed lunch, what were you saying?”

“Well, it’s just that if the Soviet Union wanted… twenty five years ago…like one of those what do you call it? zeitgeist?... I mean after the war there was hardly any reason…” Napoleon had backed him against their office door with an urgency that took Illya’s breath away, and an assault of a kiss that gave more than breath back again.

Having caught enough to get the gist, Kulick considered Peter’s question, answered adequately, then apologetically urged him to take advantage of this engaged state and get to writing.

Scribbling a note of excuse for his door to cover the rest of his office hours, Kulik decided a walk over to Bolin Hall and see the latest science projects would clear his mind. Yes, he thought, some air.


End file.
